Carpe Diem
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Carpe diem," Ciel whispered, refusing to take his eyes off the demon before him. Sebastian smirked, red eyes narrowing as he stepped up to his young master, fangs barely concealed. "Seize the day, trusting as little as possible in the future," he purred.


ChibiKit- So I kinda got this idea while in English class while we were learning about the renaissance and everything. So I hope you guys like it.

Note- The Latin may not translate exactly but it is close and means the same thing so please be aware of that.

Disclaimer- I own nothing (bows head in shame)

**Warnings: Well… it's Ciel and Sebastian… must I say more…**

* * *

_Tu ne quaesieris, scire nefas, quem mihi, quem tibi finem di dederint, Leuconoe, nec Babylonios temptaris numeros. ut melius, quidquid erit, pati._

_Seu pluris hiemes seu tribuit Iuppiter ultimam __quae nunc oppositis debilitat pumicibus mare __-tyrrhenum: sapias, vina liques et spatio brevi __spem longam reseces. dum loquimur, fugerit invida_

_Aetas: carpe diem quam minimum credula postero._

_- - - - - - - 0des 1.11-_

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Start -0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Carpe diem."

A large blue eye blinked in confusion, the child it owned to tilting his head to the side in bewilderment as said child looked up at his servant and stared.

"Pardon?" he asked, clearly not having a clue as to what the man before him had just said in perfect French.. or was it Italian….? Maybe Latin...?

"Bocchan have you been paying any attention to the lesson I've been giving?" Sebastian asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer if the huff of annoyance and crossed arms was anything to go by.

"Sebastian you know as well as I that I loath these lessons I am forced to attended and that I tend to ignore them, no matter who the instructor is," Ciel replied with a roll of his visible eye, leaning back into the chair of his desk, resting his young head on the soft cushion it provided.

"Young master, how can you wish to be a wise and respectable noble if you cannot pay attention during a simple lesson," Sebastian sighed, touching his temple lightly in irritation before closing the book he held with one hand and placing it on his young lord's desk.

"As if I would ever use this useless information…" Ciel mumbled, before glaring off to the side, acting like the child he claimed not to be. "Now what were you saying?"

"Carpe diem my lord. It means to seize the day in Latin," Sebastian answered, pronouncing the language perfectly, which came as no surprise to Ciel.

He was so used to Sebastian's perfection that it had become rather annoying to watch the demon succeed in everything he did or said.

"It originated in England my lord, around the Elizabethan era when England underwent a transformation in literature. It is from an old poem in Odes 1.11, created by Horace. Many poets used carpe diem as a form of writing, forming poems and sonnets about seizing the day and living as if it were your last."

"And why do I need to learn this?"

Another sigh left Sebastian's lips before a smirk came onto his handsome face, causing Ciel to straighten up in his office chair and go stiff, body and mind on the alert.

That look never meant anything good was about to happen when it came to Sebastian.

"Aetas: carpe diem quam minimum credula postero," Sebastian all but purred, leaning over slightly to stare deep into Ciel's visible eye, his own red ones sparkling with a hidden intent that made Ciel want to fidget. "Seize the day, trusting as little as possible in the future."

"What are you going on about Sebastian?" Ciel asked, trying to keep his indifferent mask in place, not allowing Sebastian to get under his skin, refusing to be intimidated by this hellish creature.

His shadow that he could never escape.

"It truly is a rather fascinating phrase, don't you think Bocchan?" Sebastian droned, his eyes never once leaving Ciel's, using his height as a means to get close.

"Humans are so… fragile. Never knowing what the next day may bring, not knowing if it will be their last on this Earth," he hummed, reaching up with a gloved hand to caress Ciel's cheek softly, the material scraping against Ciel's skin irritably. "It must be a rather… frightening feeling. Not knowing how one's life will end… don't you agree young master?"

With a glare Ciel slapped Sebastian's hand away roughly, but it didn't seem to faze the demon, if anything it caused him to smile even more, his eyes bright and calculating.

Always up to tricks.

"Not for one who knows how they will die," Ciel countered, his young features locked in an angry scowl, blue eye crackling with fire, with the pride he refused to shed, refusing to bare himself to someone like Sebastian.

He was wise to do so.

"The fear of death is irrelevant to one who knows how his death will come about."

For he was the tiny bird, overshadowed by his powerful raven.

"Are you sure my lord. Do you truly know how you will die…?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head in mock curiosity, smile only widening, red eyes narrowing.

He was the ominous raven with blood red eyes and a crooked smile. Who follows his prey to hell and back, whispering words of delicious sin into a small, delicate ear, caressing his small victim with smooth as silk wings as he sings to him a corrupted lullaby.

"What?"

Be careful little songbird, who sings of his pain and sorrows.

"Are you certain…?"

For this raven will follow you for an eternity, only to devour you when your tiny wing breaks and you lie before him, screeching in anguish and writhing in pain.

"Our contract states that once my goal is complete you get my soul, that was our deal," Ciel hissed, glaring daggers at the taller male before him, fist clenched on top of his desk, trembling to wrap them around the pale throat before him, or claw out those infuriating red eyes that gleamed and sparkled with malicious intentions.

"Yes, that was the deal we formed on our meeting. But who's to say I will keep my end of it… Bocchan?" Sebastian purred, smirking when a small hand grabbed his tie and yanked him foreword, the tiny fingers shaking with rage, blue eye furious. "After all… the young master has such a dark soul already… so beautiful and disgusting all the same."

"That was our deal, and you swore to never lie to me!" Ciel all but screamed, face flushed with anger as he tightened his hold, pulling harshly, snarling when it didn't choke the older male like he intended, only succeeding in making the demon chuckle.

"This is true, I swore, under order, to never lie to the young master, and I shan't," Sebastian stated, eyes still glittering, gloved hands placed on the oak desk to keep his balance as Ciel tried to strangle him with his tie.

What a silly songbird.

"I have my principles, which is all a demon such as myself can have," he continued, smiling when Ciel pulled harder on his tie, bringing him closer. "And besides… if I were to not keep my end of the deal the young master's soul would not be ripe yet, and that would ruin my meal."

Snarling even harder Ciel shoved the other male away from him, growling when the demon didn't stumble at the force, not that he really expected Sebastian to, being so perfect at everything. But rather the demon kept his balance and stood to his full height, smirk still in place, blood like eyes focused on the fuming child before him.

"Carpe diem, seize the day, for you do not know if it shall be your last," Sebastian quoted, looking unfazed by the interaction the two had just had.

He looked rather amused if one was honest.

"Get. Out." Ciel ordered in a strained voice, body still trembling with anger, fists clenched atop his desk, blue eye focused on the desk before him, refusing to look at the exasperating demon before him.

Giving a light bow Sebastian did as told, smiling all the way as he turned and headed for the door, leaving his master to calm down, only to chuckle as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen to prepare dinner, his melodic voice ringing in the hallway,

It was always so easy to ruffle the feathers of his little sorrow filled songbird.

Once Sebastian was gone Ciel slowly stood from his desk, not trusting his legs before he moved to the large window behind his chair and looked out it, looking at the estate but not really seeing it.

"Carpe diem…" he mumbled, glancing at the large ring on his thumb before looking back out the window, a million thoughts running through his young head.

_Seize the day, trusting as little as possible in the future._

_-_

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Break –0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

-

Later that night, as Sebastian was kneeling before Ciel, buttoning up his oversized polo shirt that he used as nightwear, gloved fingers working elegantly Ceil had a thought.

"How do demons take souls?" he asked, his voice sounding uninterested, his eyes, both now visible in the candlelight, indifferent.

But Sebastian knew better.

"Why does the young master ask?" Sebastian murmured, not looking up from his task until the last button was done, then he finally brought his eyes up to his master's tilting his head slightly, a smile on his lips.

"Carpe diem."

"To seize the day," Sebastian translated, not taking his eyes off his contractor, waiting for the child to explain his sudden interest in his feeding habits.

It was a rare thing indeed for his master to ask about the workings of things beyond the human world.

"I know I shall die by your hands, as per our deal…." Ciel started, refusing to fidget and express his uncomfortableness and unease, choosing to scowl instead. "But I do not know _how_…"

"Did our discussion make the young master curious?"

It wasn't a question.

"This is an order…" Ciel started, locking his eyes with Sebastian, the pentacle in his right eye glowing bright, sending power through the small child's body. "Show me how you will take my soul after our deal nears it's end."

Sebastian's smile only widened, making Ciel slightly nervous. He couldn't trust Sebastian.

Not truly.

"Yes, My Lord."

And then lips were pressed to his, warm and soft, tasting of power and sin, and it made Ciel's head fuzzy.

Grasping the black jacket that Sebastian had taken up as his butler uniform Ciel tore their lips away by pushing the other male back, mismatched eyes lit with fire, scowl marring his young features.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he cried, raising his hand to slap the other, only to have his delicate wrist caught by a powerful gloved hand, keeping it from moving.

Red eyes gleamed in the candlelight, and raven hair seemed to almost shine in the barely lit room. Shadows flickered off a dangerous and handsome face, making the demon look even more appealing and disgusting all at once.

"Why, I am doing as the young master ordered."

And then their lips were sealed once more, and this time a forceful, strong, wet tongue pushed it's way into Ciel's mouth, stealing his breath and stunning him into stillness, his eyes widening.

Then thought left him, leaving nothing but the tingling sensation of Sebastian's tongue in his young mouth, exploring, claiming, devouring all it came into contact with.

He knew demons were possessive over what they considered theirs, and though Ciel hated to admit it, he knew he belonged to the demon, just as Sebastian belonged to him.

For now.

His fist clenched, one still clasping the demons jacket, the other still held above his head by the demon's hand. It didn't seem like Sebastian was going to let go any time soon.

_"I can tie Sakura branches into butterfly knots with my tongue."_

Ciel was starting to believe Sebastian could with the way his tongue was wiggling and maneuvering inside his mouth.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when in reality only a few minutes had gone by until finally Sebastian pulled his tongue from Ciel's throat and separated their lips, a string of saliva connecting them, only to break and land on Ciel's chin, red eyes watching it like a hawk.

Ciel was finally able to breathe and he did, taking in huge gulps of air to fill his burning lungs, his heart beating like a drum in his ears. His mind was a blur, head fuzzy and clouded. His small frame shuddered with the effort of dragging in oxygen and his lips tingled like electricity had just run through his body and left through his mouth.

And all from one kiss.

"And that Bocchan, is how a demon takes one's soul."

Sebastian's voice sounded like he was underwater, or maybe it was just the blood rushing in his eardrums that was causing the weird buzzing noise that seemed to hum with his raging heart.

After blinking a few times to clear his head and to catching his breath Ciel finally was able to focus on Sebastian, only to see a smug look on the demon's face.

That cocky bastard!

"Of course a demon's method of feeding would be to kiss their victim…" Ciel mumbled after some time, glaring off to the side, not liking the way his face was flushed, of the way his body had responded to something so trivial.

"It is a more enjoyable, and less messy method of taking a human's soul," Sebastian chuckled, clearly pleased with himself and the way Ciel had reacted to him.

Such a small child with incredible adult desires. Sebastian would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued with the possibilities that could arise from this "demonstration".

"Tch."

With a soft chuckle Sebastian slowly got to his feet, since he had yet to stand from being on his knees after dressing his young master, even during his little "performance".

"Is that all the young master wished to discuss?" the demon asked after he was on his feet, dusting off his clean pants before looking at the silent Ciel, noticing the calculating look the child had, his mind deep in thought.

"No it's not..." he finally said after some time, turning his mismatched eyes to his butler once more, small hands clenched at his side.

"Aetas: carpe diem quam minimum credula postero," Ciel whispered, not taking his eyes from Sebastian's, voice thick and hoarse sounded to his own ears.

"Seize the day, trusting as little as possible in the future."

Ciel could only nod his head before leaning over and blowing out the candles that rested on his bedside table from Sebastian's candelabra that he brought with him every night when putting him to bed.

Using the moonlight that was coming through his still oepn curtians as a means of seeing Ciel laid himself down on his bed above his duvet, not breaking eye contact with his demon.

"Show me."

"Young master?"

"Carpe diem," the young child hummed, his hands resting at his sides, fisted into the material under him. "Seize the day as if it were your last. And since I shall die by your hands in the near future I want to experience everything by your hands, show me."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at such a statement. His young lord was so naïve, so young and clueless.

Ignorant.

"Young master, it might not be wise to undergo such... activities with me," the butler cooed, stepping closer to the bed, his red eyes gleaming in the moonlit room, fangs peeking from behind pale lips.

_The little bird was tempting the hungry raven._

"Come now Sebastian, you and I both know that eventually this situation would have come up. So why not start now, rather then later."

_And he knew that._

With a sensual smirk the raven swooped in on his prey, pinning the small songbird down with his weight as he used his claws to tear away clothes, exposing them both to the cool night air. But they were heating up quickly and therefor the chill did not faze them in the least.

The moon illuminated them, casting them in her bright glow as the rolled and tumbled on the bed, lips locked, struggling for control. One fighting for his pride's sake, the other fighting just to watch the other lose.

Hands gripped and tugged, pulling at one another, trying to get close until skin was rubbing against skin, sending sparks through them both. Tiny hands held on, looking for stable ground, while larger one's opened new doors, forcing the smaller male into the bed.

And then the two were moving, the dark powerful raven and his tiny little songbird wrapped together in a dance as old as time. The raven knew the steps by heart, a master of all things sensual and physical and was very willing to teach his little bird the moves, so someday soon he too could become an expert.

"Sebas… Sebastian…"

Teeth bit and marked, marring the delicate skin of the child that lie beneath him, shivering in rapture. Wide eyes watched him closely, small hands holding him close, forcing him nearer, refusing to let the raven go.

Even his little bird was possessive.

Pants filled the large bedroom, breaking the silence that usually came at night as the two bodies moved and shifted, trying to get as close as one could. Legs tangled, hands gripped hair and hips, lips touching whatever they could reach.

And his little bird, so small and frail, thrashed underneath him, tiny body so new to the pleasures of the flesh, and so he squirmed and wiggled, not knowing what his innocent moves awoke in the watching raven.

_Always watching._

His little songbird had only experienced this once before and it had not been a rather pleasant experience for the tiny creature, though it did help darken the pretty birds heart, which in turn made the raven very happy.

"Ah… Nghnnn….!"

A warm tongue explored everything, tasting everything, wanting to stake it's claim on every bit of pale skin it could reach. He was going to devour his little bird in one of the most pleasurable ways possible without taking his prey's soul.

The raven smirked at the thought.

Sweaty bodies rocked and moved together, sliding perfectly, creating friction that caused both to shudder, and the little bird thrashed harder, bucking and writhing under his powerful raven.

_His savior and murderer._

Saliva and sweat mixed on young flesh, making the songbird glisten and glimmer in the moonlight, and the raven growled, forcing his bird even deeper into the bed, refusing to let go, to stop, to allow his prey to escape.

As if he could.

So tiny... so delicate underneath him as he licked at sensitive nipples and small belly button, teasing them all until the two little buds were red and hard and the navel was thoroughly ravished. Then he continued his way down, gripping small hips as he took in the scent of his little bird's sex, chuckling at the shudder it caused.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Sebastian!"

His little bird tasted especially good here, where his body was still developing, trying to step into the embracing arms of puberty that would grant his small master so much more then a deeper voice.

"Ah!"

So small. Everything on his little bird was small. From his tiny, spidery fingers, to his lewd, undeveloped frame, to the pink little cock that the raven was now devouring.

Everything.

Nails dug into his hair, pressing against his skull and causing pain, but the raven took it in stride, enjoying the way his master tossed his head and arched his spine, little thighs trembling by the demon's head.

_So beautiful and disgusting. His little songbird._

A small caress here, a hard suck there, a wisp of breath on a trembling pink organ all had the little bird seeing stars, his blood rushing through his veins, pumping in his ears, pulsating inside the demon's mouth.

Then his little bird was singing for him, only him as he arched and came, tiny body shaking out of control. And the raven smirked and drank from his bird, taking the sweet offering the small creature gave to him with greedy gulps and swallows.

And upon the bed the songbird lie limp, red lips parted as he panted hard, trying to catch his breath after what felt like an explosion had gone off under his skin. His eyes were hazed over and every muscle in his body was trembling with aftershocks, causing the watching, hungry raven to purr and grin.

With powerful hands he flipped his bird over, forcing his small frame into the bed, sharp claws sinking into tender hips to get a good hold and, with a dark smirk the small one couldn't see, the cruel raven took his bird from behind, forcing himself into the tiny body with a harsh thrust and a firm grip.

"SEBASTIAN!!!!!"

He could feel blood trickle down his leg and it made him laugh.

His little bird was screeching again, howling in pain the raven has caused, and of course the raven was laughing, enjoying the pain filled cries that filled the room as he seated himself inside his little birdie, not seeming to heed the painfilled gasp that feel from swollen pink lips.

"Bas…tard!"

Again they were moving, this time harder, faster, more connected as the dark, sinful raven showed his prey, his little bird, just how enjoyable pain could be when mixed with pleasure as he tainted the young body under him even further, staining his body with his hands and lips as he took his little bird higher and higher.

"Harder… Sebastian… faster!!!"

Ah, his bird was singing again. Such a lovely little voice he had when so wrapped up in his pleasure, his small body bucking back, meeting the thrust of his protector, arching and thrusting, trying to mimic the steps of this erotic dance.

Growling deep in his throat the raven pulled away from his songbird, smirking at the cry of anguish the child gave, only to flip the small one back over, tossing trembling thighs over his shoulders, and forcing the child to bend his knees.

And then…

"Sebastian!!!! Fuck!!!"

He was singing again, his song getting louder and louder with each buck of the raven's hips, his little claws sinking into the bared flesh of his predator's back.

The smell of their blood was mixing in the air, combing to the already potent smell of sex and sweat and it made the demon growl and sink his teeth into a delicate neck, forcing more blood out of his prey's body.

"Bleed for me little bird." he whispered into a delicate ear, and smirked at the pleasured filled gasp that stuttered out of the tiny body.

And his little bird, his tainted prey, his beautiful, disgusting master did, offering his blood up to the vicious raven, the metallic smell, the taste, the feel of it against his tongue making him thrust harder, move faster, nearly bending his bird in half to get deeper, to get more.

He wanted to break this bird.

"Sebastian! Going to.. going to… AGHHH!!! SEBASTIAN!!!!!"

A small head tossed back, little spine arching as shaking thighs trembled before locking up, nails sinking further into Sebastian's back.

And then the little songbird, who sang of anguish and hatred, shadowed by the cunning raven who was waiting for him to fall, let out a loud screech that was quickly cut off by harsh lips, keeping him silent as he fell apart, shattering beneath the smirking raven.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Break –0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Sebastian grinned darkly at the sight of his sleeping master as he finished dressing, chuckling softly at the smell of semen and blood and sweat that filled the air of the child's room.

The little lord had passed out not that long after his release, his young body not used to such exertion. Sebastian was surprised the child hadn't had an asthma attack during the whole ordeal.

He was going to be so sore come morning.

That thought made Sebastian grin harder, red eyes shifting violet for a short moment as he gazed at his slumbering master, shrugging on his black jacket.

_"Carpe diem dum vos etiam can. Pro Ego , ieiunium raven , vadum ago pro infinitio. Quod vos meus venustus moestitia repletus bird vadum intereo procul meus feet ut nostrum iter itineris ends."_

Then, with a malevolent chuckle Sebastian left, leaving his young lord to rest while he prepared for breakfast, licking his blood stained fingers as he walked down the hallway, his dark chuckle echoing off the walls of the mansion.

"Sleep well little songbird, for tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

_Don't ask (it's forbidden to know) what end the gods will grant to me or you, Leuconoe. Don't play with Babylonian fortune-telling either. It is better to endure whatever will be._

_Whether Jupiter has allotted to you many more winters or this final one that even now wears out the Tyrrhenian sea on the rocks placed opposite — be wise, strain the wine, and scale back your long hopes to a short period. While we speak, envious time will have {already} fled._

_Seize the day, trusting as little as possible in the future. _

_- - - - - - Odes 1.11 -_

* * *

ChibiKit- well that's all folks! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I didn't over do it or anything.

It came out darker then I intended, seeing as hot "Carpe Diem" is meant to be a happy saying. Why is it that everything I write turns out like... well like this. Ah well I think it turned out ok.

And just for detail it has been said that a raven will kill and eat a smaller bird if it feels it is weak or it is injured.

Let me know what you think. And I'm not telling what Sebastian said at the end, you gotta figure that out on your own. (grins) yes I'm evil. Lol.

Tell me if there are any mistakes ok? THanks!!!!!!!!!!

Review!!!!


End file.
